


Revenge of Ren

by Winniexren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Light BDSM, Monarchy, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Sweet Kylo Ren, Violent Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winniexren/pseuds/Winniexren
Summary: You knew your place- to be a trophy wife, seen not heard, to create heirs for the First Order. But that has never been who you are, has it?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. The General's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! This is the first chapter of my new story and I would love to hear your feedback! I will be posting chapter 2 shortly!

The cold breeze woke you up from an otherwise restful sleep. Odd, you hadn’t remembered opening the window before going to sleep. As you cracked your eyes open and looked around the perfectly kept room around you, you sighed, thinking about the day ahead. The Officers Ball… _Gag_. If it weren’t completely mandatory to go, you wouldn’t be giving it a second thought. Unfortunately, however your father, Allegiant General Enric Pryde, gave you no choice. As a high ranking officer in the Supreme Council- in the First Order as a whole for that matter- it was his duty, or better, “It is my greatest honor little bird” he would say, to marry you off to the highest bidder. Literally.

By the time you fully woke up, you could already hear the cart coming down the hall behind your door with breakfast… you hoped.In no less than 5 seconds you heard the faint raps at the door, “May I enter ma’am” a quiet and all together too sweet voice asked you.

“Yeah yeah, just push the cart in”  
  
“Ma’am, I’ve been asked to begin your preparations for today,” the voice stated, a bit more firmly than before, “May I come in?”

You sighed, a bit too dramatically you would admit, but who cared- it was likely the last day of true freedom you have after all, its only right you give everyone a little bit more shit than usual. “Yeah yeah, come on in” you called, waving your hand at the door and wrapping yourself in a robe and looking over your shoulder towards the door. No sooner than you were done talking a tall blonde woman swept into your room. _Gods_ , you thought, not what you were expecting. She flashed her almost blue-white teeth at you, new glass ones you bet, and nodded her head down to make a swift bow.

  
“Yeah thats not necessary” you said, knotting the ties of the robe to not flash the unsuspecting stranger and getting up to stride towards her, “Y/n, and you are?” You asked, holding your hand out to shake hers. She looked confused at first, but took your hand, gently shaking it once, “Kiera, ma’am.” You smiled, hoping to put her at ease, “Its nice to know you, Kiera. So uh, where do we start?” You said, looking her up and down before around her, eyeing the food on the cart. “Oh gods I’m so sorry, uh yes here this is your breakfast ma’am” she said, nervously shuffling to the cart behind her, picking up the black metal cloche to reveal your favorite- Meiloorun fruit pudding and Colo Claw Fish. You smiled wide, winking at Kiera, Gods, where are they getting these First Order girls these days, “And here I was thinking my breakfast was you…” you trailed off, walking up to the cart, scooping up a bit of the pudding on your middle finger. You smiled at Kiera again, looking up at her and sliding your finger into your mouth, making a small moan as the pudding passed your lips. Kiera swallowed hard, looking at the door and back to you, before biting her lip.

  
“Oh come on Kiera, you should definitely try this pudding, it’s absolutely divine.” You purred, scooping your finger into the pudding again and stepping towards her. “Want a taste?” You raised your eyebrow, cocking your head to one side and putting on your most innocent smile.

  
“Uhm, I should get your stylist, it was nice meeting you ma’am” she said, bowing quickly before scurrying out of the room”

  
“Ahhggg” you sighed, rolling your eyes before digging into your breakfast. _No fun_ , you thought, pouting into your bowl of pudding, imagining the boring, lackluster sex you were destined to have for the rest of your life now. _What’s the worst that can happen…_ you thought to yourself as you picked up a spoonful of the Colo Claw fish. _Hux_ , you shivered, _that would be the worst than can happen.  
_  
As you finished your meal, you looked around the room you had called home for…gods practically half your life. You moved to Starkiller Base as a young girl, always following your fathers assignments to whichever galaxy they took you. It was only when he joined the Supreme Council that you finally had a place to land, to call home. Lately though, everyone was a bit more on edge than usual. The Rebels, or annoying little brats you remembered your father calling them, have been getting closer, gaining power and allegiance among the stars. Perhaps that was the reason they pushed the Officer’s Gala up four months; you could feel change coming.  
  
Three knocks at the door interrupted your thoughts, you didn’t usually startle easily but here you were jumping out of your robes at a knock at the door- maybe you were a bit more nervous than you thought.  
  
“Its open!” you called, turning to see your stylist team already entering with wide smiles and trunks of clothes and makeup in tow. You breathed a sigh of relief, if anyone would calm your nerves, it was Hera.  
  
“Darling, darling look at you! Gods did you get any sleep at all?” Hera leaned in to kiss your cheeks, only pulling back to look you up and down before sighing.  
  
“Tell me whats on your mind love, come sit down,” he motioned you through the door way on the far side of the room and into your on-suite powder room. Deep breath, it’ll be fine y/n, you sauntered over to the chair in the center of the room, looking at yourself in the dozens of mirrors now surrounding you as you sat down. Wow it really didn’t look like I got much sleep, you thought, examining the dark circles under your otherwise bright silvery-grey eyes.  
  
“I just, I don’t know I guess it still isn’t hitting me that like…this is it?” You turned to look at Hera, shrugging your shoulders, “I mean, what if its…” you trailed off, looking down and not wanting to finish the sentence. Hera swooped down, kneeling in front of you and taking your face into his hands, “Listen love, any man would be lucky to win your favor. I know what you’re thinking and to be honest, I don’t think,” he leaned closer and lowered his voice, “Hux will try it. I’ve heard rumors of your suitor from the other stylists from the Finalizer…” he looked into your eyes, willing you to understand what he was alluding to.  
  
You let out a small gasp, looking down, the Finalizer? No it couldn’t be…could it?  
  
“Hera…” you whispered, looking up to meet his eyes once more, “you don’t think… he’s not supposed to come tonight…why would he be at an officer’s ball?” you bit your lip, all confidence you had this morning with the pretty attendant vanishing from your body. Hera moved to stand behind you, taking your long auburn hair out of its braid, now ratty from a night of restless sleep.  
  
He exhaled thoughtfully, letting your long curls fall around you before placing his hands on your shoulders and squeezing softly. “Maybe… he finally found someone worth the bidding,” he smiled at you, but you couldn’t meet his eyes in the mirror. “Perhaps he saw your scores, best in combat and memory, your mental acuity was off the charts last time I checked.” You blushed, finally looking up, “And do you check that often Hera? My…mental acuity?” You raised and eyebrow, giggling softly and shaking your head. He winked, squeezing your shoulders again, “Maybe he needs a co-captain. All that flying must get lonely and you’re sure to be the only-”  
  
“WAAAAAAAAAMP WAAAAAAAMP- THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST PERSONNEL STATION OR SHELTER IN PLACE- THIS IS NOT A DRILL- WAAAAAAMP” blared over the loud speakers installed in every room.  
  
You gasped, turning to look at your stylist team cowering against the walls.  
  
“Go now! Go to the vault in my room, through those doors!” You yelled, springing out of the chair and running past them to the entrance to your bedroom. “Hera you know the code! Stay in there and don’t move!” You stepped out into the hallway, turning to the keypad and locking your room before sprinting down the corridor. You covered your ears as the loud speakers droned on, screeching louder with every turn towards the command center. Only when barreling around the next corner and skidding on your feet did you realize you had forgot to put on shoes, or a bra, or panties for that matter.  
  
You shook the thought out of your head, picking up speed again as you came upon the Command Center, already buzzing with Troopers and Generals alike. You ran up to Senior Trooper, reaching up to grab their shoulder and pull them towards you, “whats going on?” You demanded breathlessly, looking around the command center at the troopers gearing up their TIE Fighters. “Ma’am, please go to a personnel stat-” you rolled your eyes, you hated pulling this card, “Do you know who I am?! Tell me what is going on, now. We don’t have a lot of time by the looks of it.” The trooper looked back to see the chaos erupting full force around the command center, “An unidentified aircraft was picked up on radar circling the base ma’am. Likely just a pilot from the Finalizer but we can’t be sure, they usually don’t fly this fast or without radar. Now if you would please-“ “Get out of my way,” you pushed past them, jogging towards the troopers assembling cannon blasters, “Give me one, we don’t have much time,” you shouted over the alarm, the trooper looking up at you from his position under the cannon, was he…laughing at you?  
  
“Are you laughing at me, what is your number?” You hissed, leaning down to get closer to the Trooper, “No, y/n, its Mos! I shouldn’t be surprised to see you I guess. Take this one its all set,” you sighed, “sorry Mos, I didn’t-”  
  
“You’re fine, but be careful,” you nodded, wheeling the cannon back into position and jumping into its seat behind the aiming wheel. You looked around to see the other troopers now all in position, waiting on their call. All at once the alarm cut off and silence overtook the base, the only sound was your own uneven breathing. You clicked the blasters auto-aim off, pushing your face into its sights and staring intently into the expanse of space beyond the Base’s landing pad. Your left hand poised to turn the cannon in whichever direction needed, your right hand resting on the trigger.  
  
Suddenly there was an abrupt ringing in your ears.  
  
You gasped, closing your eyes and smacking your hands on your ears, but it only got stronger. You swallowed hard and opened your eyes, now shining with tears from the pitch, to look at the other troopers, all of which fallen to the ground and clutching their ears. Before you could turn back to your weapon, you felt an immense wind almost knocking you out of your seat, and the pitch was gone- as fast as it came. Catching yourself and regaining your balance, you opened your eyes to see a large ship you didn’t recognize had landed no more than 30 feet from you. You gasped, readying the cannon once again, turning it to aim at the unknown foe.  
  
Just as you turned a loud hisssss came from the hatch of the fighter. You sprung up from your seat to get a better view into the craft when 6 large figures, cloaked in black, began their decent down the ramp. Your breath caught in your chest- you had never seen the Knights of Ren before, much less up close like this. You were too busy staring at the one with the staff to realize who was walking quickly behind them- the Supreme Leader.  
  
You swallowed hard again as you watched him cross the Command Center floor, past you to the row of generals standing at attention.  
  
 _Fuck, Dads here_ , you thought. He hated when you got involved. “Welcome Supreme Leader, it is an honor to have you back. Why, may I ask-“ Hux started, looking confused as ever.  
  
“Is it necessary to question me General?” The Supreme Leader seethed, before turning to look at the troopers still in their positions for the imminent attack. You tried to duck into your cannon as soon as he turned, but your fiery hair was long and curly, and stuck out among the polished white troopers like a Nexu in a Tie Fighter. You heard a sharp inhale come from the line of generals, knowing immediately who it belonged to. “Whats the matter, General” the mechanical voice questioned, your breathe all but stopping to hear the answer. “Just honored to be in your presence Supreme Leader,” your father uttered. _Shiiiiiiiit._  
  
You could hear the electronic smirking sound come from behind you, as you closed your eyes and prayed to the Gods he didn’t see you. “Will I see your daughter tonight, General?”  
  
You turned, stunned and shaking, to peer over the edge of your seat at the canons hilt, immediately seeing your fathers eyes dart to you, then quickly back at the Supreme Leader, who turned to follow his gaze far too quickly for you to lean down and attempt to conceal yourself again.  
  
 _You,_ you thought- only it wasn’t you who thought it. It was like a voice played in your head, only it wasn’t a voice you had heard before. You swallowed and shook your head- you were losing it.  
  
You heard steps getting closer before stopping, a low electric breathing sound tickling your ears.  
  
“Is this the new Trooper uniform? I don’t remember approving this..” The voice said, you exhaled before sliding off the seat and turning to look up at the masked figure.  
  
 _Gods_ , he’s a lot taller than you realized. You looked down, blushing deeply when you realized you were still only wearing your robe- black silk with a First Order emblem on the right breast, only hitting your mid thigh- and only your robe.  
  
 _Fuck,_ you thought, _fuck fuck fuck.._ “Supreme Leader.”  
  
You looked down, bowing slowly and swallowing hard, your red locks falling around your face as you stared at your naked feet. You saw two large booted feet join your field of view, sensing the large presence leaning closer towards you.  
  
“You seek to defend the First Order so… fiercely.” You inhale through your nose quickly, the faint smell of burnt leather entering your brain as you slowly raised your eyes to the large figure in front of you.  
  
“Yes,” you breathe, looking at your disheveled reflection in the mirrored mask of the Supreme Leader. “Always,” you murmur, nodding a few times quickly, still looking at where you would imagine eyes to be behind the mask. _  
  
Good_ , you hear again, inside your head like nothing more than a passing thought. _Wh-what?_ you thought, sucking in a breath as the tall shadow before you tilted his head to the side as you watch your eyes widen in the reflection again.  
  
“My apologies Supreme Leader, I had no idea she was here,” your father stammered, rushing towards you, flushed with embarrassment. “I will see that she is punished right away, Sir, I will personally-”  
  
“That is not necessary, General” The Supreme Leader said, raising his hand to your father and turning to look at you again briefly.  
  
 _Until tonight_ , the voice murmured from somewhere deep in your mind, giving you chills.  
  
 _How was this possible_ , you thought, watching the figure turn and walk past the line of Generals and leaving the Command Center, Generals, Knights and Storm Troopers in tow. You let out a long sigh, leaning back against the blaster and closing your eyes, pull it together y/n, take a breathe and go back to your cabin, one foot in front of the next, you thought, opening your eyes again and walking back towards the back hall.

———————————————————————————————————————

You sighed, opening the door to your quarters, “Hera? Guys? It’s me everything is ok!” You called into the now dark room, leaning over to tap the data pad to turn the lights back on.  
  
“Oh thank gods, is everything ok?” Hera shrieked, rushing over to you from the now open vault door and wrapping his arms around you. “What happened? Is everything ok?” He searched your face, knowing immediately something happened, you looked away not knowing where to start.  
  
“Uhm… so you were right,” you shrugged, walking back into your powder room, “About?” Hera followed you quickly, moving to stand behind you again, running a brush through the bottom of your hair.  
  
You took a deep breath and looked in the mirror at Hera, “He’s here,” you nodded, “He asked uhm…” you paused, looking back down and picking at your nail beds. “He asked my dad if I was going tonight.”  
  
“Oh you bitch!” Hera shoved your shoulder playfully, “What do you think he looks like under all…that?” Hera looked devilishly at you.  
  
“I honestly don’t think I want to know. Wait,” you gasped, “Do you think he’ll be in the whole…thing tonight. Or will he be..”  
  
“Normal?” Hera laughed. “Maybe babe, either way we need to work on this. Here,” he leaned over, handing you a small cup of blue liquid.  
  
“Drink up, you need some rest before tonight. I have a feeling you won’t be getting a lot of sleep for a while!” He giggled as you downed the liquid, burning on the way down, and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Y/n, wake up, we’re almost done babe, helloooo,” you heard faintly as you started to come to, feeling the soft shaking of your shoulders and sweet smell of whatever potions your style team had doused you in over the past- who knows how many hours. You blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in your quarters before pushing yourself to sit in a more upright position, swallowing back the bitter taste of sleep on your tongue.  
  
“Whew, how long was I out for?” You muttered, looking around at your style team laying out dress options around the room. “Oh just a few hours,” Hera smiled, gliding around the room looking for something, a drink you hoped. Now that you were fully awake you were able to focus and look back at yourself in the mirror. _Gods_ , it always took you a second to recognize yourself when Hera had his hands on you.  
  
The figure before you was stunning, no enrapturing, and you couldn’t take your eyes off of her. You felt Hera return behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders once again and handing you a hand-held mirror.  
  
“I thought we would go a bit more sultry, a bit darker tonight” he murmured, watching your expression in the mirror. “Wow..” You trailed off getting a closer look at your skin, smooth as glass, your cheekbones perfectly chiseled, and your eyes, sparkling behind smoked out wings and heavy lashes. You looked back at your reflection in the large mirror to admire the effortless waves your hair fell around you in. “Hera…” you sighed, overwhelmed with nerves suddenly.  
  
“I know, I know. I did it again. I’m incredible yes we all know,” he laughed waving his hands around, his assistant stylists clapping and cheering. You rolled your eyes and turned to them, “But whatever will I wear?” You feigned distress, putting your hands on your cheeks.  
  
“Well…” Hera trailed off, practically skipping over to the other stylists, “I know its customary to wear large, rather bleak if you ask me, ball gowns. But I just thought, you would require something different.” He raised an eyebrow at you as you moved to stand.  
  
“Oh? And what do I require?” You giggled, walking towards the excited group.  
  
Hera turned and unzipped a garment bag, “This,” He turned, holding up the dress. “Gods,” you breathed, walking over to look closer at the white silk. It was a long almost slip dress, cowl neck and thin straps, with tiny crystals embedded in the fabric. So tiny you hadn’t noticed them from where you stood before but unclose shimmering like little stars. “Its..so…” you shook your head in disbelief.  
  
“Perfect. Wow Hera, this is really beautiful,” you blushed, looking up to meet his eyes again.  
  
“I thought it was a lot like you, simple but elegant.”  
  
You snorted, you couldn’t help it, “Ok ok, let’s try this on, enough sentimental shit,” The stylists all giggled, and you turned and undid your robe, letting it fall to the ground.  
  
“Oh shit, should I get some…” you trailed off, looking down at your lack of undergarments then back to Hera. “No no no, the silk is so fine even the faintest panty line will ruin the silhouette.” You sighed loudly, closing your eyes and putting your hands above your head as the team stealthily moved the fabric over your body.  
  
“Ok, you can open now,” Hera called, sounding farther away than you had guessed he would be. You opened your eyes and gasped, once again not recognizing the stunning figure in the mirror before you. The dress hugged your curves perfectly, the neck falling just above your cleavage to put your décolletage on full display. You turned to the side, noticing for the first time the open back cascading in waves of silk closing at your lower back.  
  
You nodded, “Well shit guys,” you laughed, turning to them and noticing someone who wasn’t there before. Your father stood next to Hera, shaking his head at you, a small smirk forming on his lips.  
  
“You’re lucky…” He sighed, walking towards you.  
  
You smiled widely, skipping over to him and wrapping your arms around him. “I’m sorry dad, I just wanted to help and I thought..” You trailed off, looking up at him. “I know, I know,” he kissed your forehead, “Lets go, ok deep breath, theres a lot of people wanting to meet you tonight.” You sighed again and pulled away, looking at Hera and the team one last time. “Thank you guys, seriously, I’ve never looked better thanks to you all.” Hera glided back to you, kissing you on each cheek again before nodding and smiling at you, “You can do this,” he leaned in closer and whispered, “I can’t wait to hear what he looks like under his mask,” you giggled and rolled your eyes, “Good bye!” You yelled, strutting out of the room to catch up with your dad, already in the hall.  
  
“So any takers yet daddy-o?” You giggled, hooking your arm under his.  
  
“Well, the Knights, of Ren that is, will be there for the first time…” He looked down at you, raising an eyebrow, “And most of the eligible Generals…” you nodded slowly. Today had been the first time you had seen the Knights in person, large in stature and all together off putting. The thought of seeing them again didn’t quite put you at ease. “And the Supreme Leader, as it goes…” he trailed off, stopping his gait and looking at you intently.  
  
“Dad…whats wrong?” You murmured, looking up at him, worried at the sudden shift in his tone.  
  
“Y/n, listen to me. The Knights, the Supreme Leader, all of them…you won’t know who they are. They won’t be wearing their suits and masks, so you need to be kind and have grace with each person you speak with. I’m serious little bird, be nice.”  
  
You rolled your eyes at him, “Oh come on seriously dad? I’m sure I’ll be able to tell a General asshole from a Supreme asshole,” you giggled, shaking your head.  
  
“Lets go, come on,”  
  
“Y/n, I’m serious.” He stated rather firmly, starting to walk again, but altogether slower now. “You need to think about your future. The man who chooses you tonight will determine that for you, and-”  
  
“Okay Dad, I get it. Look, you don’t need to worry. I’ll be on my best behavior, troopers honor!” You squeaked, holding out your pinky to him as he chuckled and batted your hand away.  
  
As you continued walking you could hear the faint sounds of the orchestra, getting louder and louder as you reached the entrance to the Banquet Hall. As you approached the grand entrance, you began to notice the other women there, most around your age, though none dressed in any way similar to you. Each woman was wearing their own take on a black ball gown, most swimming in a large pool of fabric.  
  
You swallowed hard, Fuck Hera, you thought, glancing around as you approached the door, now frantically looking for anyone wearing white, hell any color that wasn’t black at this point, to no avail.  
  
“General Pryde,” the Trooper at the door nodded, looking to you and nodding again, “Y/n."  
  
You smiled back, sighing before looking one last time at your father.  
  
“Y/n, make me proud. You can do this little bird.” He leaned down to kiss your forehead once more before leading you into the grand ball room.  
  
You gasped entering the dimly lit room, the orchestra playing a low but festive sonnet, you had never imagined it would be so beautiful. Candles hung from the ceiling and were lit at each table, glittering like stars in the galaxy around you. You were staring at the candles near the orchestra when you realized the room had become much quieter, the only sound was the cello playing the last few notes of the score. You turned, looking in the direction of the crowd only to realize they were all looking right back, at you. You swallowed hard, turning back toward your father who was smiling back at you proudly, giving you a stiff nod before letting go of your arm and walking towards another member of the Council.  
  
 _Ok, y/n, you got this. No big deal, just another party. What do you do at a party…drinks! Ok go get a drink,_ you reassured yourself. Turning towards the bar area at the far wall of the hall, you began walking slowly, smiling and nodding at each officer you passed. You swore you could hear your name whispered among a larger crowd you made your way through- but that could just be your nerves, you thought, shaking your head at yourself.  
  
“Uhm, excuse me, sir?” You waved your hand once you got to the bar, hoping to catch the attention of the tender. “Hi, uhm excuse me?” You called again, sighing and deciding it was better to wait for it to calm down a bit before trying to catch their glance again.  
  
“Hello, love” you heard behind you in a low purr, “Fancy some help?”  
  
You turned to the voice, not the voice in my head, and smiled, looking the handsome stranger up and down before nodding slowly. He was a bit taller than you, with light blue eyes and copper brown hair swept to one side. His suit was fitted, a black - of course- satin affair with an equally dark button down underneath, no tie…interesting, you thought, cocking your head to the side and raising your eyebrow.  
  
“I would love some. Tequila-anything please,” you breathed, smiling again.  
  
The man nodded, raising his hand over the bar without breaking your eye contact. You noticed the bar tender quickly shuffling over, nodding his head at the man.  
  
“What can I help you with sir?” He asked, still not making eye contact with the man before you. “Tequila Sunrise for my friend here, whiskey neat for me,” he called, turning only flash a smile at the tender before turning back to you.  
  
“Ushar, and you are?” He asked, reaching down to your hand before bringing it to his lips. _Ushar_ … you thought, immediately recognizing his name as one of the Knights of Ren.

 _Enough,_ the voice hissed, louder than ever before, ripping through your consciousness. At once you both snapped your hands to your ears, as you stared wide-eyed at each other. Ushar swallowed loudly and turned to take his drink from the bar, not meeting your eye before quickly walking away.

  
You took a deep breathe, trying to steady yourself. You had both heard him, whoever it was, you were sure of it. The way Ushar scurried away like a puppy with his tail between his legs, you knew something was wrong. You exhaled sharply, plucking your drink off the bar and taking several large sips. _It can’t be,_ you thought shaking your head, taking another large gulp.  
  
As you put the glass back down onto the bar that you began to notice far less people around you. Less than there was even a second ago. You closed your eyes feeling dizzy, inhaling sharply through your nose when suddenly, you were met with a familiar smell- burnt leather, though this time far more musky now with a hint of patchouli. Your eyes snapped open no faster than you felt a large hand graze the small of your back, goosebumps flooding your skin.  
  
You turned your head slowly towards the dark figure now towering over you.  
  
“Hello, y/n,” you heard the familiar voice murmur.  
  
“Supreme Leader,” you breathed.  
  
He smirked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head, moving his hand to rest on the side of your arm, sending chills through your body again. _Gods_ , you thought, t _heres no fucking way_.  
  
Standing before you was arguably, no definitively the most beautiful man you’d ever seen. His black hair fell effortlessly in waves around his face, eyes dark and intense looking back at you. Your breathe caught in your throat, not being able to move or look away from your reflection in his eyes. You heard him sigh, breaking eye contact and dropping his hand from your arm to lean over the bar and pour himself a glass from the bottle of whiskey.  
  
 _How did you know?_ The voice you now know belonged to the Supreme Leader spoke in your head.  
  
Your jaw dropped quickly before you could snap it shut and clear your throat. He smirked again, taking a slow sip of his drink before narrowing his eyes at you. “I wasn’t completely sure you could hear me.”  
  
“Uh-uhm yes, I can, I mean, I could, I-” You stuttered, placing your hand on the bar again to steady yourself as he leaned closer to you, now turning to completely face you.  
  
“I apologize for Ushar,” he purred, his breathe washing over you in a wave of cinnamon and whiskey.  
  
You shook your head quickly, “No, no he was fine. He just got me my drink, I was having trouble getting their attention and…” you trailed off, picking up your drink again before taking another gulp.  
  
You heard him chuckle quietly, “How could you possibly have trouble getting-“ he leaned down closer this time, his lips inches from your ear, purring, “Anyones attention.” Before pulling back to stand up straight.  
  
You took another swig of your now almost empty drink, looking away trying to conceal your now beet red face.  
  
“You certainly had every general and officer’s attention when I landed today,” he took another sip of his whiskey, turning his back to lean on the bar and look at the Generals and Officers across the room. “It looks as though you still have it…” You took a deep breath and turned to them, their eyes trained on you intently.  
  
“Gods..” You said, a bit louder than before, “Well I hate to break it to you but I think they’re staring at you, Sir” you pivoted a bit to face him again.  
  
“Not that I blame them..”  
  
You giggled into your empty drink, feeling a bit more of the liquid courage running through your veins.


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To eternity,” you affirmed. To eternity, his voice murmured through your conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first chapter this morning and it already has 4 Kudos!! Thank you guys so much who read it, it means so much! I will be posting the third chapter in a few days, I look forward to hearing your thoughts in the meantime...its gonna get steamy.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head, moving his hand to rest on the side of your arm, sending chills through your body again. _Gods,_ you thought, _theres no fucking way._ Standing before you was arguably, no definitively the most beautiful creature you’d ever seen. His black hair fell effortlessly in soft waves around his face in harsh contrast to his high cheek bones and prominent nose, eyes dark and intense looking back at you. Your breathe caught in your throat, unable to move or look away from your reflection in his eyes. You heard him sigh under his breath, breaking eye contact and dropping his hand from your arm to lean over the bar and pour himself a glass from the bottle of whiskey.

_How did you know?_ The voice you now know belonged to the Supreme Leader spoke in your head. Your jaw dropped quickly before you could snap it shut and clear your throat. He smirked again, taking a slow sip of his drink before narrowing his eyes at you. “I wasn’t completely sure you could hear me,” he uttered to you in a hushed tone.

“Uh-uhm yes, I can, I mean, I could, I-” You stuttered, placing your hand on the bar again to steady yourself as he leaned closer to you, now turning to completely face you. “I apologize for Ushar,” he purred, his breathe washing over you in a wave of cinnamon and whiskey. You shook your head quickly and cleared your throat, “No, no he was fine. He just got me my drink, I was having trouble getting their attention and…” you trailed off, picking up your drink again before taking another gulp. You heard him chuckle quietly, “How could you possibly have trouble getting-“ he leaned down closer this time, his lips inches from your ear, “Anyones attention.” Before pulling back to stand up straight. You took another swig of your now almost empty drink, looking away trying to conceal your now beet red face.

_Was it just the strong drink or am I actually blushing? Gods…_

“You certainly had every General and Officer’s attention when I landed today,” he took another sip of whiskey, turning his back to lean on the bar and look at the Generals and Officers across the room. “It looks as though you still have it…”

You took a deep breath. _Come on y/n you got this. Remember who you are,_ you thought before turning to them, their eyes trained on you intently.

“Gods..” You said, a bit louder than before, “Well I hate to break it to you but I think they’re staring at you, Sir” you pivoted a bit to face him again, looking him up and down a bit more obviously than you usually would, making sure he noticed. His black suit hugged his broad, clearly muscular shoulders. His black button down and black tie almost hidden by the dim lighting in the Great Hall. As your eyes skimmed down to his shoes, you noticed how large he was, his black leather Oxfords at least twice the size of yours. “Not that I blame them..” You giggled into your empty drink, feeling a bit more of the liquid courage running through your veins.

This earned another chuckle from the Supreme Leader as he leaned back to take the bottle of whiskey again, “Can I fill you up?” He turned to you again, unscrewing the bottle without touching it, looking at you intently again.

_Holy shit,_ “How did you…” you stared at him incredulously as he took the glass from your hands and filled it.

“Do you like whiskey, Y/n?” He asked, acting as if him opening a bottle without as much as one turn was completely normal.

You swallowed hard again. “Sometimes, it depends on the company,” you smiled warmly, feeling your confidence return by the minute. He held the glass out, you took it carefully, quickly putting it to your lips before he held his hand up.

“Ah ah ah, I would like to propose a toast,” he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side at the disbelief sweeping over your face.

“A toast? To..?” You asked, unable to believe the Supreme Leader would want to toast to something in your presence. He sighed thoughtfully before a smile began to spread across his face.

“Not being able to walk tomorrow.” He stated matter-of-factly, eyeing you as he raised the glass to his lips.

You nodded slowly, feeling the rush of heat return, this time to your face and between your legs. _Fuck._ “

To…that.” You swallowed hard before closing your eyes and throwing back the glass of whiskey.

You sighed as you felt the hot spice of cinnamon and alcohol sting your throat on its way down, opening your eyes slowly. He was watching you, lifting his glass to you before drinking it down himself. You took a deep breathe, looking around the room again swiftly to notice many eyes on you and the Supreme Leader. “What brought you to the General’s Ball, Sir?” You asked as he filled your glasses up again.

_You,_ he murmured somewhere deep in your mind, a warm tingle left behind the place his voice had been. Your eyes widened again as he smirked and took a sip of his drink. “There are some things I don’t like to admit too loudly, I’m sure you’ll find that out what in time.”

“Will I?” You asked, taking a sip and whisking your hair to one side, feeling warm all of the sudden. _Damn whiskey…_

He nodded slowly, an intensity returning to his eyes. You took another long sip, clearing your throat again.

“Well how can you be sure, Supreme Leader. The bidding hasn’t even begun you know,” you winked, hoping to seem more calm than you were.

This made him laugh louder, more genuinely than before, all the guests at the bar’s heads snapping to look at you. You smiled cautiously, as he took one last sip of his drink. The orchestra- who frankly you had forgot about until now- began playing the Chandrilian Waltz, making the Supreme Leader turn his head to listen. He looked back to you as you finished your drink.

_Maybe I should slow down on the whiskey…_ you thought, shaking the thought and any insecurities left out of your head. He held his hand out to you, and for a moment you could only stare. His hand was larger than your face, with small scars and moles peppering his skin.

You reached out languidly, placing your hand on his with a feather’s touch. _Dance with me,_ he whispered through your brain, looking into your eyes so deeply you felt him penetrating your soul. Chills rushed over your arms and you nodded as he began to walk backwards, pull you onto the open ball room floor, never breaking eye contact. Once you reached the center of the room he stopped, looking expectantly and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh,” you breathed, embarrassed at your misstep. You let go of his hand to hold onto the skirt of your dress, bowing your head and moving into a deep curtsey. You looked up at him and he smirked, curling two fingers to gesture for you to get back up. A sly smile spread across your lips as you rose slowly, not looking away from his all encompassing stare. He held his hand out to the side, stepping towards you at once. You took his hand once again, barely able to wrap your fingers around his enormous palm. As his arm wrapped around you waist and settled a hand on the small of your back, you felt a current run through your body, all together different than anything you had felt before. You swallowed, remembering back to a lesson your father taught you when you were just a young girl…

_It was Year 5 and you were leagues above your classmates, naturally gifted in science and machine working. You become bored in your classes, finishing your work long before the others. Because of that, you often sneaked up to your father’s office in the Command Center, begging him to teach you the ways of the newest fighter ships and blasters. It was on this day that an apprentice was in his office fixing one of the first iterations ofData Pads. You watched intently as he opened it and fished different color wires out of the mess of metal. Your father kneeled down to your level, putting his hand on your shoulders and leaning to speak into your ear._

_“Watch what he’s doing Little Bird. The wires must connect to make a closed circuit. Only then can the electricity flow and all the machine’s parts work as one, become one really.” He smiled down at you, ruffling your hair as you watched the apprentice work with eager eyes._

You were frozen in his grasp, unable to tear your eyes from his. The feeling of true electricity running through your arms, down your back through your legs, and back up to where he was holding you. His brow furrowed for a moment, breaking eye contact to look to the side then back to you, deep in thought. You were sure he felt it to. Then, as soon as the moment came, it passed as the orchestra picked up and he began pulling you back and forth to the music. As you swayed you studied the lines of his face, the scars on his neck, the contour of his chest. You looked up again to find his face much closer than it was before, practically inches from yours. You swallowed loudly again, trying to steady your breath.

“Tell me..” He paused, “Who do you expect to make your bidding..” The look of harsh intensity returning to his face, his eyes scrutinizing your every expression. You took a deep breath, still trying to keep up with his wide strides to the orchestra’s beat. “Well, I honestly didn’t-”

“Don’t lie to me.” He said, harsher than before, holding your hand tighter and your body closer to his large frame. You shook your head, “I- I’m sorry…Sir. I had heard that General Hux was willing, though I believe he had his eyes on my friend Cecily, Admiral Frantis Griss’s daughter. She is far more lovely and well mannered than I am, I must admit. I think I spotted them earlier actually,” you said, turning away from his gaze to scan the room for them. At once you were spun in the opposite direction, changing the course of your waltz. You were caught off guard and stumbled a bit on your feet before catching up once more.

He chuckled darkly, “And what about my bidding? Have you heard about that?” You looked down, shaking your head again. “No Sir, I hadn’t even known you would be here until-”

“Until you tried to shoot my ship down?”

“Sir, I am so sorry, I was just-”

He slowed your dance, pulling your hand in to to rest in his on his chest. You could feel his heart beating below it, strong and unwavering unlike yours which raced the moment he looked at you.

“You were defending The First Order.” He nodded, “I’ve come for one reason,” He stopped swaying all together, removing his hand at your back and holding your hand out in front of you.

“For your hand.” He leaned down, lips barely grazing the top of your hand, goosebumps flooding every inch of your skin. You nodded slowly as he lifted his eyes to look into yours, raising an eyebrow.

“I would be honored,” you breathed, feeling a sudden throb between your legs, growing more needy by the second.

_The Supreme Leader choose me,_ you thought, _this must be a mistake_. “But are you sure Sir-” He pulled you close again at once, causing your breath to catch in your throat. “Do not question my decisions, or I will make good on my toast,” he smirked, looking around the hall.

“The one about not being able to walk?” You asked innocently, batting your heavy eyelashes up at him, gaining courage in the idea that you truly were the one he was bidding for. He laughed again, nodding and looking at you with an expression in his eyes you hadn’t seen before…hunger. “That’s the one,” he murmured devilishly, leaning down to you slowly. _Fuck_ , you thought, as he placed a kiss at your ear, “the very one…” he whispered. You felt your knees turn weak and you held onto him to steady yourself, taking a deep breath as he pulled away.

_DING DING DING DING-_

The sound of tapping glasses filled the hall, the orchestra quieting their song at once, heads turning to the head of the stage. Walking to the podium seated in front of the orchestra was General Domaric Quinn, a former Imperial Officer and high ranking member of the Supreme Council. You heard the Supreme leader sigh and let you go, turning to stand at your side. You exhaled slowly as the General began his opening remarks, feeling the warm, broad hand of the Supreme Leader touch the small of your back.

You repressed a shiver as you looked up at him quickly, seeing he was already staring at you, watching for your reaction. _Breathe,_ his voice echoed in your mind again.

“Thank you all for coming to this…prestigious event.” The General cleared his throat, “The bidding of the First Order is of much import, setting the stage for our next generation. To the men of the bidding, your choice tonight will determine the-”

You felt his lips at your ear again, “Why don’t we just skip this part…” he whispered, you inhaled sharply, turning your head towards his voice to see his face inches from yours.

You swallowed loudly. “I don’t think I can. Why, you don’t want to see who will call my bidding?” You teased, letting your eyes slowly drift to his lips and back to meet his gaze.

He nodded once, “Oh I look forward to it.” And pulled away, standing back up straight and looking forward, hand moving lower on your back, leaving a trail of goosebumps on your skin. You sighed, trying to pay attention to the General at the podium instead of the God standing next to you.

“I would like to begin this evening with the bidding of our most senior General, a well respected and highly valued man. Welcome Miss Pryde,” He stepped back to clap, as the sound of a thousand clapping hands echoed around you.

You took a deep breathe and looked at the Supreme Leader. He looked solemn, nodding once and removing his hand from your back. You began striding towards the podium, careful not to step on your gown.

_Gods it was easier to walk in this with the Supreme Leader guiding me,_ you thought as you paused before the stairs to the stage. You turned to look out over the sea of First Order Generals and Officers, each with a beautiful woman on their arm. _This is it…_ you climbed the steps and joined the General at the podium, bowing once before him and turning towards the crowd.

You scanned the room, seeing your father next to General Hux, eyes glistening with pride. You smiled warmly and raised a hand to acknowledge the support of the people before you.

“Y/n, it is of great honor to open your bidding at-“

“Enough.” A voice boomed through the crowd. _His_ loud voice.

“Excuse me Supreme Leader we haven’t even stated an opening-“

“Well,” he paused as he walked up to the podium in a fast stride, “Was anyone else going to bid?” He turned to look around the room. “Hux?” He smirked, “Ushar?”

You looked up to see Ushar standing with the other Knights, all looking away from one another, shaking his head and looking down. “I think that is settled then.” The Supreme Leader declared, reaching the edge of the stage and striding up its steps.

“Very well.” The General paused, “As a representative of the First Order, by the power bestowed to me, I grant the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren,” you looked at the Supreme Leader, eyes wide. He winked quickly at you before looking back to the General. “the bid of Y/n Pryde, daughter of Allegiant General Pryde. God speed, Supreme Leader. Our Council waits on baited breathe for the heir to the First Order.”

At that, the Supreme Leader took the stage to an eruption of clapping and commotion. Walking to you and the General, the Supreme Leader stood next to you, holding out his hand. You placed your hand gingerly in his once again, looking up to see his watchful eye trained on you. You smiled warmly at him, a fierce look returning to his eye as he looked from you to the sea of his most loyal council.

The General stood before you, reaching around to place a small red crystal around your neck as the crowd before you quieted.

“With this, a shard the Supreme Leader’s Kyber Crystal, you are one.” He moved to stand next to you, placing his hand over yours. “From this day, to eternity ….”

You nodded quickly, eyes snapping back to your father once again before back to the Supreme Leader, “To eternity,” you affirmed. _To eternity,_ his voice murmured through your conscious, bringing the familiar heat through your veins and between your legs. You gulped. The crowd erupted once again, a sea of cheers and clapping filling the ball room.

“With that, we will welcome our next bid…” The General began, you turned to the Supreme Leader who nodded towards the stairs, moving to stride towards them, holding your hand.

You followed him through the crowd, holding onto his hand as he led you back towards the bar. As you approached the bar you sighed, placing your hand on it to steady yourself once more. _How is this possible…_ you thought as your father strode towards you.

He nodded once to the Supreme Leader, “Sir, it is my greatest honor to present my daughter to you, I can only hope-”

“Thank you,” he said dryly, “I appreciate the sentiment. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind her staying in my quarters tonight, there is much to discuss.” He cocked his head, taking a step towards your father.

“Of course Sir,” your father said, a bit disheveled, “I have full trust in your judgement. Y/n, I will see you tomorrow, until then,” he leaned in to kiss your cheek and whisper in your ear, “be good Little Bird.” With that he was off, walking back to General Hux to await his time for bidding. You sighed, thoughts racing of what staying in the Supreme Leader’s quarters might entail. Before you could think for long he interjected, “Would you like another whiskey?” He smiled at you, turning to face you again.

“I would love one. I truly don’t know how to thank you for-“ he held his hand up to you, leaning over the bar to grab the bottle and two glasses. “Enough. We have a lot to discuss.” He looked around, nodding to one of his Knights. “I know that dress is quite long but could you manage following me for a moment? I would like to show you something.” You nodded, looking around the great hall. “Are we allowed to leave?” You asked, biting your lip. He smirked, moving the two glasses and whiskey bottle intoone hand before reaching out with the other, “Come.”

You took his hand as he pulled you out of the ball room into the corridor outside, you struggling to keep up.

Soon you were passing rows ofStorm Troopers, approaching the entrance of the Command Center. He paused, letting go of your hand to punch in the key code. The door opened with a loud hiss as he turned back to you, eyes gleaming with excitement. You knit your eyebrows in confusion, opening your mouth to ask where you were going before clamping it shut again as he turned and walked in. You followed, still struggling to keep up.

As you strode through the Command Center, you noticed the Storm Troopers stopping to stare, even the junior mechanics pausing their work to look at you in awe. As the Supreme Leader glided down the steps to the landing deck, you swallowed hard, _Was he taking me to his ship?_ You shook your head, focusing more on not tripping down the steep stairs. The Supreme Leader waited at the bottom, looking up at you expectantly. As you reached the final step, he held his hand out to you, eyes trained on you again. You reached up, placing your hand in his, immediately feeling your blush return to your face.

He leaned down, brushing his lips over the back of your hand, “have you ever flown in a ship, Y/n?" He asked, lips still on your hand.

You nodded quickly, “Y-yes, when we came here I sat in the back of a cruiser. It was a long time ago..” He pulled away from your hand slowly, “But you have never flown? Never seen the expanse of the galaxy before you?” He cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow. You shook your head, swallowing hard and looking down, embarrassed. “No sir, I’ve worked on ships but I have never flown one I’m afraid.” He sighed, you bit your lip still looking away, feeling all the worry and self conscious feelings of the beginning of the night flooding back.

“Would you like to..?” He murmured, moving his hand to your chin, turning your face to look back at him. You paused, unable to comprehend the question the Supreme Leader posed of you. “Yes..” You breathed, looking again at his lips, “very much so.”

With that, he looked away to the Senior Trooper at the hatch of the ship and nodded, the Trooper turned, pressing the release switch. The hatch began to open, you stepped back automatically without thinking. The Supreme Leader turned to you, “Are you sure?” He teased, looking you up and down, “I’m not sure that's appropriate attire.” He tiled his head. You smirked, trying to regain confidence.

“I think I can manage.”

“Well then, after you,” he held out his hand to motion towards the now outstretched ramp. You took a deep breath before beginning your ascend up the incline.Upon reaching the entrance to the ship your gait quickened, a new excitement spreading through your body. The Supreme Leader stepped in front of you now, beckoning you to follow him as he made his way through the ship to the cockpit. You swallowed.

The ship was magnificent, but you had never seen a cockpit like this. Two grand leather chairs sat side by side, surrounded by buttons and levers and a wide steering hub to the front. Beyond that at the very tip of the ship, was an enormous window, if you could call it that, stretching wide and so far up to almost create a bubble over the seats of the cockpit. The Supreme Leader took a seat in one of the chairs, holding his hand you for you to join him. You shook your head in disbelief.

“Sir, I’m not sure-”

“Are you questioning me, Y/n?” He made a tsk sound before looking back to the controls to begin closing the hatch and preparing the ship, “You may require discipline for such distrust in your Leader,” You felt the rumble of the ships engine start, “Now sit.” He said with a sudden sternness to his voice, you gulped, moving slowly around to the front of your seat, hiking up your dress a bit to not tear the fine silk.

He turned to you, winking, “Hold on.”

With that, the ship rose in the air, you looked around anxiously, seeing the group of the Command Center fade from view. The ship lurched forward, slamming you back against your seat and gasping for air. You heard him chuckle to himself as the ship gained speed, flying into complete darkness on all sides. You regained your oxygen, opening your eyes, your mouth falling open.

“Sir..” You trailed off, enraptured in the beauty of the galaxy surrounding you. Everywhere you looked, magnificent sparkles of distant stars lit up your eyes, already fogging up from a beauty previously unknown. You rose from your seat slowly, moving toward the glass separating you from the deep expanse.

_Gods.._ you thought, “I never knew such beauty existed,” you whispered, feeling a tear fall down your cheek.

You felt a strong hand touch your shoulder, turning you.

_Nor did I.._ his voice whispered into your head, your breath stuttering, chills flowing through your body. There he was, standing over you, eyes intense. He sighed quietly, running a hand from your shoulder to your jaw, tilting you up to look at him better. You looked back at him, eyes moving to his mouth again, memorizing the curve of his cupids bow, the fullness of his lip, and back to his eyes, darker than you had ever seen.

“Sir…” you murmured, moving your hands slowly to rest on his wide chest.

“Kylo.” He whispered back, leaning down to meet your lips at last. His lips were feather light, barely grazing yours, one hand moving to cup your face, the other reaching around to the small of your back, pulling you in closer. Your body felt electric, the heat between your legs becoming incessant, fueling the need for more.

You tilted your head, deepening to kiss, running your tongue along his bottom lip. You heard a low groan and he let go of your face, reaching below you to scoop you into his arms, not breaking the kiss. You moved your hands up around his neck and behind his head, fingers knotting in his thick tresses.

You felt him kick open a door, as he began to pull back, looking at you with an insatiable hunger. He tossed you onto the large bed in what you gathered was the south end of the ship. You gasped as you fell against the large bed, covered in black silk. You looked up at Kylo, eyes widening with lust.

“You are mine.” He murmured, leaning down to pull your legs to the edge of the best. You nodded quickly, “Yes sir-”

“Say it.” He sneered.

“I am yours, Sir.” You mumbled, breath quickening as he glided a hand down the front of your gown, your nipples hardening as you squirmed beneath him. He smirked, “I hope you didn’t like this dress…” he trailed off, as his hand reached beneath your thigh, abruptly tearing the dress around the front, the long train falling into the ground. You gasped again, biting your lips in anticipation.

“I own you.” He muttered to you, bending down to kneel at the side of your bed, lifting a leg over his shoulder. He smirked, tilting his head, staring at what awaited him under your skirt. “Who decided on nothing underneath?” He mocked.

“Uh, it was a uhm…” you swallowed hard, trying to focus, “it was a group decision. The silk of the dress was too-” he placed a kiss on your ankle at his shoulder, nipping it gently. A low moan escaped your lips, causing you snap your hand over your mouth and taking a deep breath.

“The dress was too fine, any lines would uh..show..” you licked your lips as you moved to hold yourself up on your elbows to get a better view as he moved his lips up your leg, placing his other hand on your hip, pulling you closer again to the edge of the bed. His eyes bore into you, a devilish grin emerging on his face as he lifted your skirt above your hips. You blushed and looked away.

“Look at me, kitten.” He murmured, your eyes snapping back to see his face dipping lower between your legs, your breath quickening. “You will learn to obey me.”

He moved your other leg to wrap around his shoulders, grabbing your hips again to pull you until your throbbing center was inches from his lips. You swallowed hard as he winked quickly, moving to close the gap, lapping a slow line up your lips. You exhaled, feeling a shiver take over your body as you closed your eyes and leaned back. _Look at me,_ the voice demanded, shaking your conscious to snap your eyes open.

“What did I tell you?” He demanded, pulling back.

“I- I’m sorry Sir,” you stammered in response.

“Keep your eyes on me. Unless you don’t want me to continue…” he trailed off, running a finger along your opening, “Though it does feel like you do,” he chuckled darkly, pulling his finger back to slip it into his mouth. A low moan escaped your lips as you watched him taste you, nodding quickly.

“Please.”

“Please, what?” He growled.

“Please Supreme Leader.”

He smirked, moving back down to slip his tongue between your folds. You gasped, staring down at him as he lapped up your wetness.

“Yes… _please…”_ you moaned, moving your hands to his hair, knotting them and pushing his face deeper. He groaned in response, licking gentle circles over your pulsating clit. One hand moved to the neck of your dress, tearing it down the center, exposing your breasts, nipples already in stiff peaks. You arched your back as he ran his hand up to your mouth, slipping his middle finger in.

“Suck,” he muttered into your clit as he continued rolling his tongue at a glacial pace.

You leaned your neck up, sucking on his digit, tongue circling it at the knuckle. He pulled it out slowly, moving to circle your nipple, squeezing and pinching as his tongue gained speed, flicking back and forth on your nub. “Shit, Su-Supreme..” You gasped, toes curling as you felt heat begin to rise in your body.

_Do you want to cum for me Kitten?_ His strained grunt echoed through your head as you felt a tightness around your neck, like an enormous hand gripping your windpipe.

You whimpered under his tongue, “P-please Sir, yes, _Gods”._

_Let me taste you,_ he growl echoed through your cerebrum .

At that, you let out a yell, body tensing as waves of pleasure wracked through your body. Heat now ran through your veins, electrifying your nerves, leaving you breathless. You gasped for air, coming down from your climax, thighs shaking around his neck. He pulled back, moving to hold your legs at his sides.

“K-kylo…” you said breathlessly, opening your eyes watching him move his face to meet yours, engulfing your lips in his. His tongue pushed through your lips, swirling and flicking yours, the taste of your cum mixing with your saliva. You let out a sigh, aching for more of him.

As if he could read your mind he pulled back again, throwing his suit jacket off and undoing his tie. You stared up at him with lust filled eyes as your gaze dropped down his silhouette, to the tightness at the front of his pants. You bit your lip, watching as he stared at you, while taking off his tie and laying it on the bed slowly. You couldn’t take it anymore. You pushed yourself up to kneel on the bed, moving to place both hands on his chest.

He looked down at you and smirked, nodding once before you ripped open his shirt, buttons flying. You inhaled sharply, looking up at this naked chest. It was strong, more muscular than you had imagined even, and covered in scars. You moved a finger to trace one over his heart when he clasped your wrist in his hand, looking down at you with a renewed desire.

He pulled his belt off in a fluid motion, one hand palming himself, the other still holding your wrist. At once you were thrown to the wall, the phantom hand returning to crush your windpipe. You were frozen in fear, hanging there, exposed to him completely.

His smile returned, “This is how I want you…” he trailed off, sauntering over to where you hung, eyes aflame with want. “You look…perfect,” he smirked as you gasped for air.

“Pl-please…Sir.” You whimpered.

“Don’t act like you aren’t enjoying this,” he said as he closed the gap between you, “you’ve been dripping for me since you pledged yourself to me…Probably since you saw me get off my ship this morning…,” he dipped a finger into your folds, still sore from the orgasm.

He pulled his finger back out, glistening with your cum. “Ah it looks like I was right..” He licked his finger once, a low moan escaping your throat. “Now I’m going to fuck you like the whore you are.” He seethed.

You nodded as much as you could, still gasping for air under the force-choke. You tried to look down to see his length as he pulled it out of his pants, but the force was holding your neck tight to the wall. You felt him lift your legs to wrap around his waist, rubbing his head against your core, swollen and shivering. You stifled another moan, trying to swallow and steady your breath under the crushing weight holding you to the wall.

“Is this what you want, whore? Is this what you’ve been waiting for?” He taunted, eyes wild with thirst.

“Y-yes..sir, I-” you croaked, feeling him dip further between your lips.

Before you could finish your plea, he thrust his cock into you, your tight cunt tightening around the enormous length.

You yelped, “Fuck!” As he began thrusting into you at a merciless pace, running his hand up your side to knot into your hair.

“This… _fuck_..this pussy is mine.” He said with each thrust, “I own you, _shit,_ whore,” he continued, thrusting deeper and deeper into you, feeling yourself stretch around his cock.

“Sh-shit” you groaned, your nub throbbing for touch. He tugged harder on your hair, creating a fist at the back of your head.

“Who’s pussy is this?” He demanded, groaning through his unforgiving thrusts, ramming himself further and further into you.

Your eyes rolled back into your head as you let out a loud wail.

“Answer me!” He shouted, pulling on your hair again, the face around your throat becoming stronger. “Yours! Its yours Kylo!” You screamed, no sooner you felt a similar sensation to the one at your neck begin to swirl around your clit, massaging it methodically. “ _Fuck_!” You shouted, “Fuck, please!”

“Do you deserve to cum again, slut?” He howled, throwing his head back tightening his grip on your hair again. Tears welled in your eyes, the pressure on your clit creating shockwaves through your body.

“Yes! Please yes!” You squealed, the waves of pleasure becoming too much.

_Cum on my cock Kitten,_ he groaned into your mind, penetrating every thought, pushing you to climax.

“Fuck!” You screamed, the walls of your cunt throbbing against him, pushing you through waves of your orgasm, as you shuttered around him. You sensed him quicken his thrusts, tightening his muscles around you as he unloaded his seed into you.

“Take this, take it all,” he spit through gritted teeth, thrusting languidly through his climax.

The tightness in your neck dissipated, and you were left crumpled onto him, both shaking. You took a deep breath as he let go of your hair, moving his hand to cup your face. “Are you alright, Kitten?” He asked, tilting your head softly, looking at your neck for any bruising. You nodded, completely in bliss. “Of course Si-“

“Kylo. That is who I am to you now.” He looked at you intensely, making sure you understood. A small smile crossed your lips. “Kylo,” you breathed, “I’m more than alright,” you smiled again at him, as he turned to carry you to the bed. He sighed, laying you down. “We’ll land in a few hours on Jakku, you should rest.” You looked up at him, confused. “Wh-what are we doing on Jakku?”

“I have business to attend to. Your advisors will meet us there,” he leaned down to brush a lock of hair from your face.

"You can shop, or stay on this ship. I have designated Vicrul to stay with you.”

You shook your head, “No he doesn’t have to-“ He raised his hand to you, shaking his head, a dark look sweeping over his face. “You must stay safe. Do you understand?” He moved to sit beside you on the bed, cradling your face in his hands.

“You are far too valuable to me.” Your eyes fluttered close as you leaned closer, lips softly brushing over his. He stiffened after a long moment, pulling back again.

“Rest.” He smiled again, standing and walking towards the front of the ship, to the cockpit.

You looked around the room before you, laying back on the lush, satin pillows. At once you were over powered by the all too familiar smell of leather and patchouli, lulling you to sleep.


	3. No Measure of Punishment is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You landed on Jakku, nothing bad ever happens there...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for 20 Kudos!! I am so honored to know you are liking my story! I was a bit nervous about this chapter but I think this is a side of Kylo we are going to have to get used to. Please let me know what you think!

“Ah-hem”

You woke up with a gasp, looking around confusedly at your unfamiliar surroundings. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, I didn't mean to wake you…” You squinted your eyes at the figure at the door, leaning on one elbow to rub your eyes. 

“No, no it’s fine. Uh… How can I help you?” You asked as memories of the night before began to flood your conscience. You laughed once under your breath. 

“The Supreme Leader sent me to gather you Ma’am.” The figure bowed, walking slowly to turn on a light, effectively illuminating the previously dark room. _Another pretty First Order girl_ … you thought, smirking at her pristine uniform in contrast to the practically destroyed bedroom around you. 

“Yes, of course. Sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, please don’t apologize to me Ma’am. Would it be alright if I asked you to please sit up? Vicrul is waiting outside.” She flitted around the room, picking up the torn bed sheets from the ground. You sat up stiffly, feeling a soreness altogether new to you at your core. Your hair was wild, a matted mess all around you. You sighed, starting to hopelessly finger comb through the ends.

“I can help, here..” The woman walked over to you, pulling your hair back and beginning to run her fingers through it. You sighed again, chills covering your arms as you felt her work through the knots in your tresses, nails grazing your scalp every few seconds. 

“We landed on Jakku a few hours ago Ma’am.” She continued. “The Supreme Leader has already departed, there is a wonderful shopping district nearby that I think you should visit. It has some really beautiful things you can only get here you know,” she paused to get a closer look at one last, tough knot, “I don’t think we will be here very long so as soon as you-” You pulled away, feeling the length of your hair now unknotted. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that, I’m not sure what I should..” You trailed off, looking around for a closet or chest of drawers of some sort. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, of course,” The woman turned, pulling a black jumpsuit out of a bag you hadn’t noticed in the doorway. “Here you are,” she laid the jumpsuit down on the bed. “I’ll leave you to get dressed…” She bowed again, turning quickly to leave. 

You took a deep breath, moving to stand up and look at the outfit. Black leather with a First Order patch on your right breast, very similar to the robe you had on just the day before. You pulled it on, noticeably tight but well fitting. You glanced into the reflection of one of the walls, fixing your long fiery hair into a ponytail at the base of your neck and pulling out some strands around your face. 

You looked around again, seeing a pair of black boots in the corner and pulled them on. You turned again, looking at your reflection once before nodding and walking out into the hall of the ship. 

It was just as vast as you remember, only this time in the daylight as you walked up the hall you could see doors to other rooms, switches and buttons peppering the walls at all angles. You emerged at the center of the ship, the entrance to the cockpit a few feet in front of you.

“Ah-hem” you heard a deeper voice behind you. You gasped, turning at once, seeing a dark masked figure before you. The figure bowed slightly, murmuring in a low, mechanical voice, “Vicrul, ma’am.” 

You nodded once, smiling gently and holding a hand out to shake his. “Vicrul, did we meet last night?” You cocked your head to the side, looking him up and down. Like the other Knights you had met, he was tall with broad shoulders and an intimidating stance. You heard a low chuckle from behind the mask. 

“No ma’am, we did not. I am sorry for that, though the Supreme Leader was clear with our instructions…” he trailed off, adjusting his belt and staff behind him. 

“Instructions?” You questioned, smirking, “Not to speak to me? But I spoke to Ushar…” You trailed off, raising an eyebrow. He let out a loud laugh at that, nodding through the mask. 

“Oh yes, I did hear about that. He will not be bothering you again, Ma’am.” He chuckled further, moving toward the exit off the ship. “Shall we?” He asked, nodding forward to the exit again. 

“And why is that?” You asked, moving past him and out to the unfamiliar planet. The blistering heat of Jakku accosted your face as you stepped onto the stairs. 

_Hot and dry, my favorite combo,_ you thought, raising your hand to your face to block the brightness of the desert before you. You had never seen so much sand, everywhere you looked was covered in a tan layer of it. Vicrul appeared at your side again, handing you a scarf. You smiled at him, wrapping it around your neck and face, shielding yourself from the harsh desert wind. 

As you began to descend down the stairs, you saw a few other ships come to view past the dunes. 

“Vicrul?” You called back as you reached the bottom of the stairs. “Why are we here exactly?” You turned to him as he came to your side once again. 

“I’m afraid I can’t speak to that. Would you like to visit the shopping stalls?”

You sighed, motioning him forward. You had hoped this would be a bit more…fun? Then again, you didn’t really know what to expect after the truly insane events of the last 24 hours. As you walked behind the large man, you noticed more and more eyes on you, wondering who you were and why you were there no doubt. 

You came up to the first shop, small gems sparkling on the trays before you. Your eyes widened, moving down to look closer at the beautiful jewelry. 

“Anything you want ma’am?” A creature behind the stall asked loudly, you smiled back at them before turning to Vicrul, raising an eyebrow. 

“If you see something you like, I will take care of it,” he nodded. You giggled, always loving the prospect of a shopping spree. You looked once more before moving to the next shop, this one with silks of far-away planets among its shelves. 

You leaned onto your tip-toes to reach a deep crimson slip, made of the softest silk you’d ever felt. It was beautiful, like butter in your hand. You turned quickly to Vicrul, who nodded once and began speaking to the shop owner in a hushed language you had never heard. The shopkeeper walked over to you, bowing their head before taking the dress from you and wrapping it. You smiled again, still unable to believe your reality.

 _I could get used to this.._ you thought, your mind wandering back to last night. You took a deep breath as you strolled to the next shop, remembering the feeling of his hands, his lips, his…You shook your head, giggling again softly yourself. 

You felt the familiar heat return between your thighs and swallowed hard, looking at the crystals and goblets in the shop. You picked up a cup, turning it in your hand as the sound of glass clinking together grew louder, suddenly filling the air. You looked up to see the shopkeeper nervously moving the glass from the shelves, goblets smashing to the ground around you. 

You turned quickly, looking for Vicrul as people ran from the streets. The sound of rumbling became louder as you moved out of the shop, the sudden sound of blasters erupting around you. You gasped, falling to the ground as a strong wind ripped through the stalls, toppling them over left and right. Your hands found your ears as the loud piercing of blasters hitting metal overwhelmed your senses. 

Your eyes snapped open and you swallowed, beginning to crawl to one of the turned over stalled. You peered over the top edge, looking everywhere for Vicrul. 

_Fuck, fuck fuck.._ you snapped your head around to see a shop keeper cowering back, hands shaking around a small Blaster Pistol. 

“Give it to me!” You shouted, motioning for the gun frantically. 

The creature’s eyes widened, looking at the chaos behind you and back to you before nodding slowly, pushing the gun to you. You nodded back once, turning towards the chaos outside of the stall and looking down at the small blaster. 

You cocked it once before springing up, moving slowly out of the stall to the sand storm outside. The sound of blasters was everywhere, you turned to see Storm Troopers destroying the entire shopping plaza, turning everything over. You pivoted again, seeing a shopkeeper stop in their tracks and dive at you, wanting your weapon no doubt. You gasped, pulling the trigger once as the creature fell before you. _Shit._

You steadied your breath, cocking the pistol again and beginning to stalk forward, holding the blaster in front of you. A large beast in front of you began shooting towards the troopers approaching the stalls. You crouched quickly, moving to the side to shoot at it until it fell, dropping its blaster at its side. 

You cocked your pistol once more, looking around in panic.

That's when you felt it, the ground under you rumbling and moving like never before, an enormous wind practically pushing you over. You braced yourself, moving forward again, battling winds of sand choking you with every step. 

You saw it then, an enormous ship rising out of the sand dunes before you, the sounds of blasters and Tie Fighters erupting through the desert. They were everywhere, firing down onto the shops around you. You ran immediately, pulling down your scarf and shouting towards the nearest Stormtrooper. 

“What is going on?!” You screeched, waving frantically as you sprinted towards the large Troopers.

You saw one turn to you, raising his blaster to you. “No stop!” You begged, choking on sand as you shrieked at the Storm Trooper turning to you and raising his blaster. 

You felt it immediately, the pain from the shot starting at your shin, a dark and intense wave over taking your lower leg. You crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. You tried to scream, but found you couldn’t, your mouth filling with sand. 

You clutched your leg, trying to see through the tan clouds all around you. You felt the white hot burning move up your leg, you had never felt a pain like it before.

 _This can’t be how it ends.._ you thought, attempting to crawl out of the sand whipping around you. A black nothingness began to creep into your vision as you felt the boot of a Storm Trooper and clutched onto it, screaming again. “PLEASE! Please help ME!” You shook his leg, feeling him lean down to pick you up. 

"Please!” You gasped, “I came here with the Supreme Leader! Please I was shot!” You tried to look up at the Trooper before he nodded once, scooping you up and jogging back to a First Order Ship. You tried to steady your frantic breath retching with every sandy inhale, the pain becoming overwhelming as you finally blacked out. 

_Beep….beep….beep….beep_

Your eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright white room around you. You opened them again, looking around to see the inside of what you assumed was a MedBay room. You began to feel your body again, IVs stuck in each arm, machines beeping and whirling around you. You took a deep breath and tried to sit up. You stopped as you heard murmuring behind the door to your room, ears adjusting to your surroundings. 

“Why did no one tell me she was alone” a deep voice seethed, “You were supposed to watch her. I trusted you Vicrul,”

“I know, Sir, I am so sorry. But she’s fine-” another voice reasoned.

“She’s fine? You think her condition is fine?! She was shot! By my own Trooper! While you were distracted trying to be a fucking hero! She could have-” You heard the voice rise, the electric sound of a Lightsaber turning on, our slams and crashes erupting behind the door. 

You swallowed, turning to the datapad connected your bed and paging a nurse. As soon as you pressed the button, you heard the Saber turn off. 

“Is she…” You heard the angry voice ask, a hand grasping your door knob. You gulped again, crouching back down into your bed, under the blankets. The door opened slowly, a wave of relief washing over you.

 _Y/n…_ his voice murmured into your head, his enormous frame filling up the door way. 

You looked at him nervously, as he reached up to his head. A loud hissing noise filled the room as he lifted his helmet, revealing his strained face. His eyes were bloodshot, large dark circles drooping under his eyes. He stood there for a moment, staring at you. You opened your mouth slowly, looking away.

“Sir, I am so sorry, I didn’t-” you started.

“Stop.” His voice boomed through the room, you swallowed hard still looking down. You heard him come closer, placing his hands on either side of you to lean down close. 

“Look at me.” He said under his breath, “Do you have any idea what would happen if..”He shook his head, eyes wandering over your face. You moved up closer to him, staring into his eyes dark with worry. 

“Shh, no. I’m okay,” you breathed, “I’ll be fine, I promise” you reached up to his face, placing your hand on his cheek, your IV hanging from the back of your hand. His eyes moved to your hand, a wave of anger returning to his face. 

“How are you feeling now?” He asked, moving back to stand over you, your hand dropping to your side. You looked down again, “Fine…” you trailed off, looking at one of the machines next to the bed. 

“Would you like to sleep here tonight?” He turned, picking up his helmet again. 

“As opposed to?” You asked confused, hearing him smirk. 

“Do you know where we are right now, Y/n?” He asked, patronizing you as he put his helmet back on. You rolled your eyes, gesturing around the room.

“MedBay? I would assume?” You raised your eyebrows and gesturing to the room around you, not understanding what he meant. He chuckled darkly, turning to the door and opening it, whispering something to a nurse outside. The nurse nodded at once, rushing into the room and beginning to disconnect your wires. You looked at her in shock.

“What is happening?” You demanded, trying to meet the eye of the nurse working furiously. 

_This isn’t MedBay Kitten…_ his voice murmured into your brain, you gasped, brows knitting together. 

“I don’t…under…” you trailed off as the nurse turned to you.

“Please be careful Ma’am. We’ve stitched your leg quickly and it should completely heal within another hour or so. But it will scar I’m afraid. We aren’t quite there yet medically,” she laughed dryly, disconnecting the last of your IVs. 

You nodded slowly, moving your legs to the edge of the bed. You looked down in shock at the thin pink line on your right shin, all that was left of the horrific sand storm. 

“Ah ah ah,” the Supreme Leader walked towards you, scooping you into his arms as he walked out the door. 

“This is my quarters, Y/n.” He said matter-of-factly. You looked around as you walked out from the hall into a large living space. You were shocked, never had you thought you would see the inside of the Supreme Leaders quarters, let alone be treated in his own personal MedBay. 

He walked towards another hallway, large double doors at the end. You looked up at him again, your disheveled reflection staring back at you in the reflection of his dark mask. The doors flung open and you gasped, turning your head to see you were down entering a large, dark bedroom. Similar in style to the one on the ship, though exponentially larger. 

“We’re on..the..” Your head was spinning.

“Finalizer. We will be back at StarKiller in a day or two. Now..” He placed you down on the enormous bed, you looked around at the room as you sunk into the black silk sheets. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Fine.” You said firmly, sitting up and looking up at him. You crossed your arms as you looked back down at your leg, still unbelieving how quickly it had been healed. You felt a leather hand grab your chin, wrenching your face up to look at his again. 

“Good. Get on your hands and knees. Now.” He moved back, letting go of your face. You swallowed hard. 

“Wh-what?” You stammered, confused at his proposition. 

“Stupid girl. Do you remember what you promised me last night?” His mechanical voice echoed through the room like venom. You nodded your head slowly, still confused. 

“I told you how valuable you are to me, and you just want to throw that away?” He demanded, voice growing louder and more angry. You looked down, face flushing. “I-I didn’t..” You stammered, not used to feeling the Supreme Leaders wrath. 

“You had simple instructions. Stay with Vicrul, and you couldn’t even do that.” He sneered, walking back towards the doors and tapping something into the data pad furiously. He turned to you again, making long strides over to your now trembling body. “Do I need to repeat my instructions this time?” 

You swallowed hard, shaking your head once before turning over to balance on your hands and knees, sinking into the soft bed. You felt your hospital gown fall open, only closed by a small tie at the back of your neck. You shuddered, moving to try to cover yourself. 

“Hands down.” He hissed, walking around to stand next to you. “Do you know what I do to those who do not do as I say?” He ran a leather gloved finger down your spine, sending chills through your body. You looked up to meet the gaze of his helmet, “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t know-”

_Crack_

You gasped, falling over and seeing stars as the back of his hand collided with your cheek. You lost your breath, blinking back the black darkness clouding your vision. You raised your hand to your cheek, now throbbing and red, feeling the heat his hand left behind. Heat was not only rising in your face though.

“Back on your hands and knees.” He demanded, your chin trembling as you moved again into position, bracing yourself for another impact. As you took a deep breath in anticipation, you heard a faint rap on the door.

“Keep your head down.” He seethed, placing his hand on the back of your head and pushing you down into the bed sheets. You choked on the black silk, trying to move your head to the side to regain some air. 

“Enter!” He called, and you heard the footsteps enter the room, only one person you gathered. 

You felt a gloved hand begin to graze over your ass, your cunt clenching at the sensation. 

“Vicrul, I would like you to be here for the punishment of this…” he trailed off, looking you over, a quivering mess beneath him. “little girl.” 

His words felt like venom on your skin, humiliation washing over you. His large hand moved to the back of your head again, holding you down as he untied your hospital gown and snapped your head back, forcing you to fall back onto your knees, your gown pooling around you. You moved your hands to cover yourself, not kneeling in front of Vicrul.

 _Please, no.._ your thoughts raced, the Supreme Leader pushing you back down and onto your hands and knees once again. 

“I am going to punish you, Y/n. And after each spank you will thank me, is that clear?” His grip on your hair became stronger and you tried to nod, blurting out, “Y-yes sir.”

“Good girl. Vicrul, how many do you think this reckless slut deserves?” His voice questioned, your eyes began to tear in anticipation. 

“Well, Sir she shot and killed two residents of Jakku. Ten per life taken should suffice.” His mechanical voice rang out in the room, louder than you expected. 

_20? It can’t be…what did I even do?_ Your thoughts continued racing, your head swam with the idea that Vicrul had left you alone, only to dictate your punishment for _his_ actions. 

“This isn’t fair!” You whimpered, turning your head slightly to see the edge of the Supreme Leader’s cloak. You had learned to be subservient to your bidder, to your future husband, but nothing like this. 

“FAIR?!” He erupted, slamming your face back into the bed. “Fair?! There would be no measure of punishment enough for what COULD have happened to you!! Now count.” He screeched, placing his hand on your ass once again before winding back and meeting you with a force previously unknown.

You gasped, immersed in a white hot pain and whimpering under his touch, mumbling, “O-one..thank you s-sir.” Your voice trembled and you felt his hand collide with your cheeks over and over. Through the guttural pain, a new sensation emerged, gaining strength with each crack across your now raw ass.

A heat began to form at your core, with each “Thank y-you, Sir” you blurted out, it became more needy, more incessant. You began to quiver, though not with pain anymore, your pussy now slick with your want. The Supreme Leader picked up on this after your 15th lash. 

“Th-thank you..Sir” you muttered, squeezing your thighs together to find some form of friction. You heard him sigh as he moved his hand from your bare ass, to run a finger over your swollen and throbbing folds. 

“You’re enjoying this just as much as I am, aren’t you?” He asked, pulling away a wet finger, his voice like electronic velvet. You shook your head, trying to look to see if Vicrul was still watching you. He was. You buried your face back into the sheets, a flush of embarrassment returning to your face. His finger ran the length of your slit once more, circling once around your throbbing nub, eliciting a strained moan from your lips. You gulped. 

“Vicrul..” His loud voice echoed through the room, “Why don’t you finish the last five?” He asked, turning to his Knight. The man walked from the edge of the room, emerging into the dim light over the bed. You turned your face to look at him again, the clear outline of his erect cock inches from your face under his suit. You swallowed hard and he leaned over you, placing his hand on your ass. Your mouth was mere centimeters from him now, you tried to turn again, but felt a familiar presence holding your face there.

 _Fuck,_ you thought, as his hand slammed down to your ass, filling the air with a sickening crack. You gasped, his bulge entering your mouth temporarily. You choked, trying to move again, but the impenetrable force held you there, your mouth wretched all the way open for him.

“Is this what you wanted you whore?” The Supreme Leader's voice boomed once more, as Vicrul’s punishing hand slapped bit your ass again. You whimpered, feeling him push himself into your mouth through his suit. You suppressed a gag, feeling all together disgusting, and aroused. His covered member was hot in your mouth, gagging you the further he pushed it into you. _This was so wrong,_ and yet you dripped at the thought of it continuing.

“You have been eyeing my men since you first saw them. Vicrul included. You think you can act like a slut and not get treated like one?” You heard him smirk, one last, stinging slap coming down on your ass. 

You gasped one last time trying to catch your breath, tears falling from your eyes. You were shivering, your mouth still clamped open. You looked up, seeing the Supreme Leader now standing over you, he turned to the other man and nodded once. Vicrul turned and walked out immediately, his cock bulging under his suit.

At that your mouth snapped shut, you whimpered quietly, collapsing onto your stomach, rubbing your jaw with your shaking hands. Your nerves were shot, you had never felt so spent in your life. You heard the familiar hiss of his mask, and you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for his incoming fury. 

You felt his large, warm hand graze your ass, rubbing and kneading the spot that he had ravaged. 

“You did so well Kitten,” he murmured, picking you up into his arms and walking out to the hall. You shuttered, the cold air of the hall hitting you all at once, looking up at him, his perfect jaw set into a hard line as he walked. You couldn’t control your shaking, your entire body ached, though the pain of your want was worse than anything else. You swallowed hard, still staring up at his unwavering expression as you heard another door open, stepping into a new room. 

You turned your head, realizing you were in a lavish bathroom, a large shower at one end, a grand clawfoot tub on a platform at the other. He walked up to the shower, opening the glass door and placing you down onto the cold black marble bench on the side. The shower was bigger than your room on StarKiller Base, you had never seen something like it, jets lining the walls and ceiling, a large rain head at the center. 

You shivered again, curling into a ball on the cold bench. He moved to leave the shower, your head snapping in his direction to see where he was going. In an instant, the shower filled with steam, the large rain head above pouring hot water onto the floor below. You took a deep breath, feeling your lungs being cleansed by the hot air, as you heard the shower door creek open once more. 

There he was, magnificent, standing before you. His enormous body towered over your small frame crumpled up on the bench, staring eagerly up at him. You swallowed hard, the hot water spilling over his shoulders, his muscular physique glistening in the dim light. He reached a hand out and you moved slowly, still aching from your punishment. 

As you got to your feet, he pulled you to him in one quick maneuver, sliding a hand behind your back, reaching down to graze over your practically numb ass cheeks. You shivered again, staring intently at his chest as he pulled you back into the steady stream of the water, chills washing over you with the hot water. You looked up at him, squinting through the water rushing around you both. 

His dark eyes were set on you, a look of… _concern?_ … momentarily flashing across his face. 

“S-sir..” You started, before he snaked a hand up to your jaw, holding your face and running his thumb over your lips. He hushed you, turning his face and leaning in closer, water droplets from his hair peppering your face. 

You stared at him, his plush lips parting as he drew you near. 

_Kitten…_ he murmured through your being, your nerves becoming electric in his grasp. 

You became putty in his hands as he crushed his lips into yours, his hands running down your sides and under your ass, picking you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck, molding yourself into him. Your lips parted, drinking in his warm, delicious breath. 

Your tongue grazed his lower lip, eliciting a low groan from him, as he turned and pushed you into the wall. The cold tiles made you arch your back, your nipples stiffening into his chest, your fingers knotting into his hair. His lips moved down your neck, biting on your ear and growling, 

“You like being punished, don’t you?” You nodded enthusiastically, suppressing a moan as he continued kissing your neck. 

“Y-yes, I do, Sir.” He growled again, biting at your jaw and pushing you harder into the wall. You groaned, arching your back further, feeling yourself throb beneath him. 

“Good girl, I knew you would be so good to me,” he murmured between kisses trailing back up to your mouth, taking your bottom lip into his mouth and biting it hard. You gasped, feeling your pussy quiver, pressed against his stomach. 

He stepped back a few steps, though you barely noticed, completely enthralled in the feeling of his warm lips moving against yours. He slowly lowered himself onto the bench, you felt your knees touch the cold marble as you straddled him. You pulled back, looking down at his wet body beneath you, the contours of his chest heaving as he looked up at you, eyes dark with need. 

You met his eyes, running your hand down his chest, trailing your finger down the tufts of hair below his navel. You maintained eye contact, a shiver overtaking your body as your fingers reached the base of his cock, wrapping your fingers around its thick length. You heard him inhale sharply, eyes still trained on yours.

He reached around, wrapping his massive hands under your ass and picking you up, lowering you onto his cock slowly. You winced slightly as you felt yourself stretch around his length, filling you up like never before. You let out a loud moan, throwing your head back as he lifted you up once more and slid you back down his shaft, the delicious friction sending shockwaves through your body. 

“Fu-fuck, k-kylo..” You squeaked. He groaned in response, sliding into you faster, your raw ass slapping against his thighs. 

“Y/n… this.. _fuck_ …pussy is mine. I own…this.. _fuck_ ” he grunted with each thrust. You arched your back, pushing your tits into his face. He took one of your nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and sucking gently before nipping at it as he increased his pace, slamming you down harder onto his now rock hard cock. 

As he increased his pace the waves of pleasure began wracking your nerves, you began moaning louder with each thrust, knotting your fingers into his hair again, pulling his mouth against yours. He bit you lip before pulling back, moving a hand from under your ass to grab your neck, fingers wrapping around to crush your windpipe. 

“Do you hear me?” He demanded, slamming his cock into you at an unrelenting pace. You yelped out, feeling an electric heat building at your core. “You..are mine…” You choked out, his cock ramming into your throbbing pussy. A familiar pressure began swirling around your clit, you threw your head back in ecstasy, feeling the force work your nub. 

“Please!” You begged, “please, I need to..c-cum, please!” You screamed out, feeling yourself on the edge of the climax. 

He let go of your neck, raising his hand and striking you across the face, quickening his punishing thrusts. You gasped, seeing stars before exploding into a violent climax, a tsunami of pleasure overtaking your every sense. 

You screamed out, “Gods! Kylo!” Shaking around him as he continued his thrusts. 

He grunted, “I’m going…to fill… _fuck_ … fill you with my heirs… _Y/n fuck_ ” he slammed you down once more, as you felt his seed shoot deep into your cunt, spilling out around his cock and down his thighs. 

You collapsed onto him, your chest heaving with every breath. You felt him take a deep breath, trying to steady himself. You shivered, head swimming. You looked up at him, his eyes were crinkled, kinder than you were used to.

“Let's get you cleaned up Kitten..” He murmured, leaning down to kiss your forehead before picking you up off of him and standing you up. You struggled to stand on your own, your legs shaking violently around you. He smirked at you, moving to the array of bottles at the far wall shelves. He picked one up, squirting a black liquid into his hand and sauntering back over to you. 

He nodded his head once, “Turn.” He instructed, a bit harsher than before. You frowned, turning around impatiently. You felt his fingers run over your scalp, working the shampoo into your hear. You let out a loud sigh, relaxing in a moment as he massaged your head, running his hands down the length of your tresses. 

“Mmm, that feels so good” you mumbled, closing your eyes and breathing in the patchouli scented shampoo. You heard him chuckle under his breath as he scooped water over your head, washing the shampoo out. You opened your eyes, turning around to him and looking up at his beautiful face. A stream of water ran down his face as he looked down at you, taking your breath away at the perfection before you. You shook your head softly, running your hand up his chest to push his hair out of his face. 

“How do you exist…” you whispered, knitting your brows together. He smirked, pulling back from you and towards the door. “Wash up.” He looked you up and down, fastening a towel around his waist. 

“Knock on my door when you’re out, your punishment has only just begun.”

  
  



End file.
